Despicable Love
by keets
Summary: The love of Voldemort's life, Jane Granger, is the mother of Hermione Granger and the wife of Peter Granger. But Voldemort will stop at nothing to be with Jane Granger. And Hermione will learn a big secret about her parents.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.

Chapter 1: Riddle's Fifth Year

Summary: Tom Riddle's remembers a girl he once loved…

_Tom Riddle snuck a glance at the muggle-born girl sitting at the single desk next to him. She was rushing through her O.W.L Transfiguration exam, as were the rest of the fifth year students sitting in The Great Hall._

Her long dark hair was long and sleek, and her eyes were hazel coloured. She was the smartest girl in their year, and sometimes, Riddle thought she could outsmart any of the teachers. He had to admit, she was very pretty.

"_Time's up" said Professor McGonagall, her voice echoing through the Great Hall, "All papers to the front please."_

_Riddle stood at the same time as the girl and took his exam out to McGonagall. He walked at a slow pace behind the girl. She walked outside, as did most of the fifth year students. She joined a group of friends at the Lake and they began to giggle and gossip. Most students were sitting around the Lake worrying about mistakes they might have made on their exam. _

_Riddle sat there watching her for over an hour, when it finally started getting dark, the girl and her group of friends stood and walked into the castle, Riddle slowly following. _

"_The animagus bit wasn't at all hard" said the girl as they neared the Gryffindor portrait. Then she turned and saw Tom Riddle standing there._

"Have you got a problem? You've been following me around everywhere and it's starting to get on my nerves, Riddle" she said folding her arms. Her group of girls were now watching him.

"I'm not following you. I can't help it if we both happen to be at the same place at the same time" said Riddle.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, the Gryffindor portrait is right there", she indicated the portrait of a fat lady behind her, "and you're a Slytherin. So why would you be heading up here to the Gryffindor common room when the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons?"

The girls giggled. Tom Riddle turned red.

Something fell out of his bag. The girl picked it up. It was his personal notebook.

Riddle turned as red as a tomato as the girl began to read aloud something he had written in it.

"Dear Jane,

_Your lips are as red as roses, you hair as…" she began to read._

"STOP!" cried Riddle.

_The girls laughed again. "A poem for Jane!" said one of her friends. "Surely you know she's going out with Peter Granger! As if she'd go for Slytherin scum like you!"_

"_Of course I do, I'm not an idiot like you Rosaline!" he snarled._

Rosaline growled and threw the notebook at his head. The girls turned and walked over to the Gryffindor portrait. Jane stood there staring at him, her hazel eyes sparkled in the light and her long straight, sleek, dark hair smelled of roses…

"_Sorry if they embarrassed you" she said quietly, before turning and following her friends._This was a memory that Voldemort would never forget. His love for Jane was strong; she could break Peter Granger and take her for his own. But he would need a plan, a good plan.

End of chapter

A/n: Yes, I know, the first chapter was short, very short… but the next chapters will be longer. Please rate and review!

-Keets


	2. Two Years Later

Chapter two: Two Years Later

Chapter two: Two Years Later

A/n: Some of you may be wondering why I have said that the Grangers went to Hogwarts, when the books say that they are muggleborn, the next few chapters will explain everything.

**Two years later…**

Tom Riddle sat at the back of the room for his potions lesson with the Gryffindor's. Professor Slughorn was late, as usual.

"It's okay Jane. Peter Granger wasn't really suited to you anyway" he heard one of the girls next to him say. Tom Riddle looked over. It was Jane and Lily Evans, James Potter's girlfriend, the Gryffindor show-off. "Yeah, I guess you're right. There are plenty of other guys out there" replied Jane.

Riddle took this to mean that Jane and Peter had broken up. He smiled to himself. Maybe he had a chance with Jane after all.

The door opened and Slughorn walked in. "Excuse my lateness, seventh years."

The students immediately stopped their conversations and looked to the front. "I'd like to thank you all for being excellent students for the past seven years. As you all know, this will be our last potions lesson. I wish you all luck for the future" said Slughorn smiling at them all.

Later that afternoon, after Tom Riddle had finished all of his classes, he was walking past the girls bathroom when he heard sobbing coming from within the bathroom. He opened the door and looked inside. There sat Jane, her head in her arms, sobbing.

"Jane?" said Riddle.

Jane looked up at him. Her face was red and a tear trickled down her left cheek.

"Oh, hello Tom" she said, trying to wipe her face clean of tears.

Without thinking, Tom Riddle opened his notebook and ripped out a page. He then handed it to Jane.

Jane smiled as she read. "Is this a poem about me?" she asked, looking up at Tom Riddle.

He wouldn't exactly call it a poem, but to keep her happy he nodded. In a flash, Jane was on her feet and moving towards him, smiling. Then, without thinking, Tom Riddle began to kiss her. He pulled away, what was he thinking?

"Sorry" he muttered.

Jane smiled. "No. Don't be" she whispered, before kissing him back.

The next day, Riddle looked up at the one place he had ever called home. He would miss Hogwarts, but he was glad to leave. He could make his horcruxes in peace, and maybe even start things with Jane. He would become powerful, very powerful, and Jane would love him for that.

**Another two years later…**

Tom Riddle looked down at his wife Jane Riddle, feeding the young Hermione; she was only a year old. She looked very much like her mother, but had Voldemort's ears and hair colour. Although, her hair was beginning to get thicker and thicker by the day.

"She'll be two next month Tom" grinned Jane, looking up at her husband.

Tom Riddle frowned and looked out of the window. "Jane, I'm going to take care of some things" he said, staring out at the pitch-black sky, "And I think it is about time you started to call me Voldemort."

He began to walk towards the door. "Where are you going?" called Jane.

Voldemort turned to face her. "A prophecy was made" he said, "About Harry Potter and myself."

Jane was silent. "A prophecy? You mean Lily's son?"

Voldemort nodded. "The prophecy clearly stated that Harry Potter will be the only person able to defeat me. I am venturing tonight to kill him, and then there will be no one standing in my way of power."

Jane gasped. "But… he's only a baby! A couple of months younger than Hermione! And who even made the prophecy?"

Voldemort's snakelike eyes showed no emotion. "One of my faithful death eaters told me of this prophecy. He said it was a prophecy made by Sybil Trelawney" he said, "Goodbye, my wife, I shall return soon."

He turned on the spot three times and was gone.

Jane looked down at Hermione. Lily Evans, Potter now, had been one of her good friends at Hogwarts; imagine how she would feel when she found out that Jane was Voldemort's wife? Jane closed her eyes, wondering what to do. She could not stay with Voldemort. Anyone that would try to kill a baby was heartless. And Jane knew that Harry Potter was not the first Voldemort had killed. She hoped that her evil husband would not succeed in the murder of Harry Potter. She opened her eyes again as Hermione smiled at her. "Mum!" she said loudly, hitting the floor loudly with her fists.

Jane smiled down sadly at her daughter. It was time to leave Godrics Hollow. She could no longer stay with Voldemort, and for Hermione's sake, she knew she had to leave. She went around the house gathering items she would need, and then picked up a blank piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Dumbledore,  
_

_Voldemort has gone after Harry Potter. Warn the Potters. They are in danger. I am leaving Voldemort, for Hermione's sake. Hermione deserves a happy life and I wish for her to go to Hogwarts when she is eleven years old. Voldemort is a murderer and all he seeks in life is power._

_Jane_

Jane rolled up the parchment and attached it to the foot of her large, tawny owl. "Take this to Dumbledore. Don't come back" she said, stroking her feathers. The owl hooted, then flew out of the open window. Jane bent down and picked up Hermione. "Come on Hermione, it's time to go" muttered Jane, stroking her daughters dark, thick hair. Hermione looked up at her mother innocently. "What!" shrieked Hermione, which didn't mean she was objecting to the idea of leaving, because she was too young to understand that anyway. She often shrieked "what!" when she thought someone was asking her a question.

Jane kissed her daughters cheek. She turned on the spot three times and was gone.

End of chapter.

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews and comments I've been getting on this story, and remember to watch out for the other chapters!

-Keets


	3. Chapter 3

Jane Granger coughed and looked up at Hermione.

"So you mean to say that… that dad isn't my real father?" asked Hermione, as her mother told her the story.

"Peter isn't your father Hermione."

"Well, who is?"

Jane sighed. "I'm not finished the story yet."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Mum… why did you hide this from me? And where did you go after you left my real father?"

Her mother fidgeted with the chair. "To Peter Granger. My parents would not help me, they were scared of me, I was the only witch in the family, yet they ignored me. My brother, William, always came first."

"What happened then?"

"We talked – a lot. He urged me to stay with him, when I agreed he placed the Fidelius charm on his house" explained Jane, "The next morning we agreed that we would pretend to be Muggles and when you got your Hogwarts letter at the age of eleven, we would tell everyone that you were the only witch of the family, muggle-born."

Hermione was standing now, and she was angry. "You mean to tell me, that I have been teased for my blood for years now, when really, I was half-blood?"

A tear trickled down her mothers left cheek. "Yes, that is exactly what I mean. We soon got married and preyed that He would not be back for us, that he would leave us alone and that you could live a happy life" said Jane, so softly, that Hermione could barely hear her.

Hermione fell back onto the lounge in anger. "Happy life? Happy life? I have spent my whole life with Harry and Ron, trying to stay alive, but with Voldemort in town, it's IMPOSSIBLE. I have been tormented for my blood and teased for being a 'know-it-all'! The only time I have ever actually been happy was with Harry and Ron! And now I learn, that my whole life has been a lie?" she sobbed.

Jane pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Hermione pulled out of the hug and looked her mother straight in the eyes. "Well then, who is my real father?"

Jane sobbed even harder. "Your real father…" she sobbed, "is Tom Riddle."

"WHAT!" shrieked Hermione. "WHAT!"

"Hermione…"

"NO MUM, NO! YOU'RE… you're… no – I don't believe you!" cried Hermione.

"It's true – Hermione… please… I didn't know he would turn out to be such an evil wizard…" stuttered Jane.

"Do you know how much pain that man has brought me? How am I supposed to walk around knowing that that… thing is my biological father? How am I meant to laugh with Harry, knowing that my real father is the man who killed his parents? How?"

Jane sighed. "I don't know."

Hermione hugged her mother. "Mum… I'm… I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault – you didn't… realise at the time…"

Jane squeezed her daughter's hand. "Are you going to tell Harry?"

Hermione sighed. "I guess I'll have to… I can't hide the truth from my best friend."

***

It was the first of September and Harry, Ron and Hermione had just found an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione knew she had to tell Harry one on one, without Ron. She felt that Ron would makes things seem even worse than they already were, and besides, Harry was the one who needed to know.

Hermione had had a conversation with Ginny earlier. She needed to get Ron away for a while so she could try to explain it all to Harry.

The door opened and they all looked up to see Ginny.

"Hey guys! I was just coming to tell you that Fred and George stole Mr. Humping" said Ginny, winking at Hermione when no one was looking.

"WHAT!" screamed Ron, jumping to his feet.

Ron began to whimper. "WHERE'S MR. HUMPING?"

Harry and Hermione were rolling around on the floor laughing.

Ginny smiled. "Oh Ron you big baby! Fred and George are sitting at the front of the train –."

Ginny was cut off by Ron, who had pushed her out of the way and was now stomping down the train looking for Mr. Humping.

Harry and Hermione finally picked themselves up off of the floor, still giggling a little.

"Mr. Humping? I'm guessing that's his teddy or something" grinned Harry.

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, Ron is the biggest baby EVER" she giggled, before turning and walking away back to her compartment.

Hermione looked up at Harry. Thanks to Ginny, they were alone and still giggling about Ron's teddy, Mr. Humping.

"Harry? I need to tell you something."

"Sure, go ahead" replied Harry, wiping tears of joy from his eyes.

Hermione explained everything her mother had told her. About how Voldemort had been obsessed with her at school, about how they had married, and about how they had a baby daughter and called her Hermione.

Harry was silent, allowing her to speak. When she was finished she began to sob. He put his arm around her and squeezed her. "It's okay Hermione; it's not your fault you were born from him. I understand your situation. I was born into a family who died, and then I was sent to live with the Dursleys. They're the worst kinds of Muggles you'll ever come across, but they're my family. I can't help it that they're my only relations left."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Thanks for understanding Harry, but… but what if that happens to me? Mum dies and my only… only relation is Him?"

Harry frowned. "I highly doubt that. If Voldemort loves your mother as much as you said, he won't want her dead."

Hermione smiled. "I guess… I guess you're right. I suppose the only thing I have left to worry about is if he comes after us…"

"Hermione, what ever happens, I will not let Voldemort touch you. He cannot penetrate the walls of Hogwarts while Dumbledore is headmaster." _(A/n: In this story the gang are in their seventh year and Dumbledore is still alive!)_

The door opened and Ron came in scowling.

"What's up with you?" asked Harry.

Ron held out his hands. They were covered in boils and giant pimples that were exploding every five seconds, and then growing back again.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

Ron winced as two of the boils on his left hand exploded, sending pus flying everywhere. Crookshanks jumped as the pus covered his tail. "Fred and George were showing Lee Jordan this potion they made. I tripped and it fell out of Fred's hand and onto my hands. According to them, in twenty-four hours, there will be boils covering my whole entire body!"

"Uh… will they take a trip downstairs?" asked Harry.

Ron nodded, still wincing every fives seconds.

"And I still didn't get Mr. Humping back!" he scowled.

A/n: I hope you're all enjoying it. Sorry this chapter took a while to be put up, but tomorrows my birthday (15th of November). Please remember to rate and review so I can find out if people are enjoying this.HaHaHhhARRY


End file.
